The present invention relates to a display apparatus in which a plurality of pictures are displayed on a single screen by sharing pictures on a plane separately or partially overlapped. Especially, it relates to a video signal display apparatus which can display an indication on the picture so as to be able to correctly recognize the picture which a user is now adjusting (handling), when the user selects a picture which the user wants among a plurality of pictures and adjusts brightness, contrast, color, hue and the like of each picture.
In recent years, displaying by sharing various kinds of video signals into a plurality of pictures has increased and complexity of picture handling concerning to adjustment or switching of picture display according to an input source has also increased.
Therefore, video signal display apparatus which can display multipicture with easy handling at picture handling have been desired for users.
Taking a case displaying two pictures on a screen, the performance of a video signal display apparatus in accordance with the prior art is explained below, referring to the drawings.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a video signal display apparatus in accordance with the prior art. The block 1 is a first video signal processing means inputting a first video signal 1a and outputting a luminance signal 1b and a color signal 1c. The block 2 is a second video signal processing means inputting a second video signal 2a and outputting a luminance signal 2b and a color signal 2c. The block 77 is a handling signal discriminating means inputting a picture handling signal 7a from a remote control box and the like and outputting a selection signal 77b according to handling information. The block 9 is an on-screen circuit outputting a display information signal 9b according to the selection signal 77b.
A video signal display apparatus configured like the above in accordance with the prior art is explained below, referring to FIGS. 1 and 3.
A display example in which a screen is divided into two pictures is shown in FIG. 3. When the user handles (selects) a channel for picture 2, a handling button corresponding to the picture 2 is pushed through remote control box or the like and then the channel is selected. A picture handling signal 7a based on the signal generated at the remote control box or the like is supplied to a handling signal discriminating means 77, it is detected that the button for picture 2 was pushed and a selection signal 77b indicating that the picture 2 was selected is outputted. At the on-screen circuit 9, a display information signal 9b according to the selection signal 77b is outputted and the user can recognize through the information on the screen that the picture he/she is selecting is picture 2. In FIG. 3, an indication that "picture is under handling" and a channel number indicating handling information are displayed on the screen.
In the above configuration, however, when the number of divided pictures increases, the picture which is now selected can be recognized only by the displayed information and it is difficult to see which picture is now selected and the other picture than the user wants is sometimes handled by mistake. Thus, there is a problem that picture handling is extremely deteriorated at an increased number of picture divisions.
A block diagram of a partially improved video signal display apparatus in accordance with the prior art is shown in FIG. 2. The block 1 is a first video signal processing means inputting a first video signal 1a and outputting a luminance signal 1b and a color signal 1c. The block 2 is a second video signal processing means inputting a second video signal 2a and outputting a luminance signal 2b and a color signal 2c. The block 33 is a first handling information detecting means inputting first to n-th picture handling information signals and outputting a display information signal 33b according to display information. The block 34 is a second handling information detecting means inputting first to n-th picture handling information signals and outputting a display information signal 34b according to display information. The block 8 is a picture display means inputting a first luminance signal 1b, a first color signal 1c, a first display information signal 33b, a second luminance signal 2b, a second color signal 2c and a second display information signal 34b and outputting a synthesized video signal 8b (based upon control signal 8a ) after a deflection processing.
A video signal display apparatus configured like the above in accordance with the prior art is explained below, referring to FIGS. 2 to 5. FIG. 4 is a block diagram of a first handling information detecting means 33 of a video signal display apparatus. Also a second handling information detecting means 34 has the same configuration.
The block 331 is a decode circuit inputting first to n-th picture handling information signals, 33al to 33an and generating a handling information address signal 331b according to the inputted handling information. The block 332 is an ROM table circuit inputting the handling information address signal 331b and outputting a display information data signal 332b. The block 333 is a D/A converter converting the display information data signal 332b (digital) into a display information signal 33b (analog) and outputting the converted signal 33b.
As shown in FIG. 5, when the user handles picture 1, picture handling is done by pushing a handling button corresponding to picture 1 by the remote control box or the like. In this case, first to n-th picture handling information signals, 33al to 33an, according to picture handling are inputted to the first handling information detecting means 33.
At the decode circuit 331, the input signal is decoded, a state in which the picture is now being handled is detected and the handling information address signal 331b corresponding to the display information data stored in the ROM table circuit 332 of the next stage is generated. The display information data signal 332b outputted from the ROM table circuit 332 is outputted from the D/A converter 333 as a display information signal 33b and a picture according to the handling is displayed on the screen 1 as shown in FIG. 3.
In the above configuration, because handling buttons corresponding to each of pictures 1 and 2 are provided on the remote control box as shown in FIG. 5, inconvenience is removed that the other picture than the picture which the user wants to handle is handled by mistake. However, when the number of picture divisions increases, it is necessary to provide a set of handling buttons on the picture handling box (remote control box) corresponding to each picture and it brings problems that handling gets difficult at a multipicture display system and the picture handling box becomes too big.